Know The Real Me
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Kim is new and she looks nerdy on the first day of school. Julie bumps into her and then Kim meets the gang. What happens when Brad makes fun of Kim and Jack's saves her telling him to back off and tell him that Kim is his girl. The next day KIm comes back with a surprise that blows everyone's minds. One-shot


**Quick one-shot on my mind hope you like it! Review please! **

**Disclaimer- i don't own Kickin' It**

Kim was the new girl to school. IT was the last time her parents promised her that they would move. Over the year she has moved over 4 times! Kim took a deep breath in and walked in the doors of Seaford High. She was going to start her routine again. Kim was wearing what a typical geek would wear. She wore nerd glassed, her hair was puffy and she wore knee high polka dot socks with converses. She wore a last season tan jumper with a black tee-shirt under it.

"Here we go again" Kim muttered as she walked into the hallways of Seaford High

"Hey nerd girl nice socks, getting them in the garbage?" said a perky cheerleader with her friends snickering behind her

"You're wrong Katie, she probably got them from a clown" laughed a jock who had his friends slap him in the back laughing

Kim sighed and tried to look for the principal's office.

"Ignore them, there just bitches and bastards. Also let me show you were the Principal's office is" said a nerdy girl with glasses with brownish redish long hair

"Thanks, names Kim Crawford yours?" asked Kim as Julie pulled Kim into the principal's office and waited for her schedule

"Julie Sanders nickname Jules" Julie said as the secretary gave her Kim's schedule

"Thank you" Kim said to the secretary who nodded and smiled

"Welcome to Seaford High" she said and Kim smiled a warm smile at her showing off her white pearly teeth

Julie looked at her schedule over and gasped

"I'm not trying to offend you but you're pretty smart for a blond! Not everyone can get into AP classes" Julie exclaimed

Kim smirked, "I know, I'm just that awesome"

"I like your attitude girl!" Julie said making Kim laugh

Julie looked at Kim's schedule again and nodded, "You have all classes with me and your locker is right next to boyfriend's karate buddy"

"Cool and you said karate? I was looking for a dojo yesterday" Kim exclaimed

"Yup he's pretty hot but not my type. My boyfriends name is Milton, and at the dojo there is Jack, Eddie, and Jerry. Jack Anderson your locker buddy" Julie stated

"Alright I have to go get my stuff but the classroom is upstairs and first door on the right meet you there kay?" Julie said as she walked away

"Meet you there" Kim said as she watched Julie disappear in the sea of students

Kim turned around and bumped into a jock holding his Gatorade making him spill it all over his pants looking like he peed

"I'm so sorry" Kim exclaimed

"You're going to pay for that!" growled Brad and he was ready to punch Kim

Kim didn't flinch as the punch was being thrown instead she was getting ready to catch the fist that was coming her way. Kim caught the fist and flipped Brad over with a loud thud.

She bent over and said, "Said I was sorry, also it isn't polite hitting the new girl"

Kim walked away and tried to find her locker and everyone was looking at her and whispering but she chose to ignore it for they would be in a huge surprise tomorrow

"Aha found it" Kim said as she reached a locker and was about to dial in her combination but a hand landed on top of hers

"Um excuse me, that's my locker" said an handsome boy with saggy brown hair

"I'm sorry I'm new he-" Kim started

"The new girl who just beautifully demonstrated a perfect karate flipping method on one of the most popular guys in the school. Jack the name by the way" Jack finished with a smirk

"Oh right Jack Anderson, karate expert, karate master, totally hottie who I assume wants me to join their dojo considering I'm a 4th degree black belt and could whoop your ass if you tease me on just calling you a hottie also buddies with Milton, Eddie and Jerry also Kim's the name" Kim said

"Okay you must have met Julie" Jack said opening his locker

"No I met wizard who told me" Kim said jokingly

"Haha so do you want to join the dojo?" asked Jack

"I don't know what belt are you?" asked Kim as she got out empty binders for her new classes

"3rd degree black belt" Jack muttered scratching the back of his head

"Oh My God so joing your dojo if I'm a higher belt than you" Kim exclaimed

"Just met a girl 2 minutes ago and I already like you, not a lot of people can do that Kim" Jack said as she walked with him to the next class which they had together

"what can I say Jack, it's what I call my awesomeness" Kim said pushing up her glasses that were falling down making Jack laugh

Jack mimicked her and pushed up his invisible glasses

"Not funny!" Kim said as she fixed her socks as they got into the classroom and found seats

Julie came in with an happy expression on her face as she spotted Jack and Kim sitting and talking

"KIM" Julie shouted causing everyone to look at her then go back to what they were doing

"Why don't you say that a little louder I don't think everyone heard that" Jack joked

"shut it Jackson" Julie sneered

"Jules!" Kim said

"Kimmy" Julie said

"Don't call me Kimmy I hate that nickname" Kim groaned

"I just got an idea on how to annoy you" Jack said with a smirk

"Oh great" Kim said

"Haha I bet you can't guess my nickname I hate" Jack said like a little kid

"Jackie" both Kim and Julie said at the same time like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"H-how did you- you know what it was a pretty easy thing to guess" Jack said in defeat

**-Time Skip-**

Kim went through the rest of the day meeting a lot of new friends including the Wasabi Warriors. She also made A LOT of enemies which were fine with her because she found her true friends. Also she and Jack flirted a lot and now they may have a date tomorrow at the movies.

It was the end of the day and Kim was walking down the stairs with Julie to get to their lockers. Julie turned right and left Kim alone to walk to her locker alone. On the way Brad knocked all of Kim's books down and dumped a bottle of Gatorade on Kim

"Whoops sorry" Brad sneered and laughed at Kim

Kim muttered a few swear words and was about to confront Brad but another familiar voice did

"Brad you better have not done what I think you did on my girl" Jack growled as he advanced on Brad

"Nerd girl is your girl? Why she's so ugly" Brad said with a disgusted look

"Well that girl has a name Kim. And that girl is mine and I don't care what you think of her. She's nice and funny and really pretty in my eyes so back off or you'll get what happened to Josh" Jack growled again standing in front of Kim

Kim blushed as she picked up her books and stood up

"S-sorry Kim heh sorry please don't hurt me" Brad said with wide eyes filled with fear as he ran away with his friends following

"Thanks Jack" Kim said with a warm smile that could make the world lit up

"No problem no one hurts my friends" Jack said with a smile as he helped Kim to her locker

"Friend really? I thought I was your girl" Kim said with a smirk

Jack flushed red and began stammering a response

"It's okay your mine too! Hehe we have a date tomorrow remember" Kim said with a wink as she began squeezing the Gatorade out of her hair while Jack smiled smile widely thinking of the date he had with Kim

"Please tell me you have a locker room in the dojo" Kim said handing Jack her duffle bag since she was planning on going dojo hunting after school and brought a bag in case she needed to change

"Yup and when did I become your servant" Jack said as they walked out of the school with him holding two duffle bags two back pack while Kim wasn't carrying anything

"Since I don't want to get my stuff sticky with Gatorade" Kim replied

The two walked to the dojo where she met up with the rest of the gang and signed up for the dojo.

**-Time Skip to Tomorrow morning at school-**

Kim walked through the halls of Seaford High with a smirk while everyone was staring at her either in shock, jealousy, or in complete lust. She looked fabulous and hot. She wore skin tight ripped white skinny jeans, a red v-neck that said "I'M SEXY AND YOU KNOW IT" that fit her curves perfectly. She a red hightops and her nails were painted red. Her hair was perfectly straightened and a bit curled at the ends and she had no make-up on. In everyone's eyes she was an angel that fell from Earth.

"Yo what it do girl" Jerry said and opened his arms out wide for a hug

"Jerry! Haha and no Jerry you have Mika and I have a date with Jack today" Kim said while she hugged Jerry. They already knew each other from a long time ago when they competed at a dance competition

"Haha I knew you liked him" Jerry said as he slung an arm over Kim's shoulder

"Kim? Is that you?" asked Julie behind them

"The one and only girl" Kim said and gave Julie a hug

"Wow you look hot" Julie said in reply

"I try" Kim said flipping her hair and everyone laughed

"Hey guys and…. WOAH Kim you look hot er- I mean great you look great today" Jack said as he walked to the 3 of them while blushing lightly

"that's Jack" Kim said giving him a peck on the cheek

"What was that for? Couldn't help it?" Jack asked with a smirk

"Nope that was a sneak peek on what might happen today on our date" Kim said with smudged look

"So want to ditch losers and come hang with me babe" Brad says throwing his arm around Kim's shoulders not knowing it was Kim

"Um no thank you do you even know who I am?" Kim asked taking his arm off her shoulder

"You're an smoking hot babe" Brad says

"Wrong, that's my girl" Jack growled

"What do you mean I thought that nerd girl- er Kim was your girl" Brad says confused and frightened

"That is Kim and I'll give you 10 seconds to get away from her" Jack said and Brad ran away

"Okay nice way of handling that Jack, you're getting better" Julie said

"I try" Jack said

"So Kimster why the change?" Jerry asked the three of them turned to Kim

"I do this every time I go to a new school and see who the kind people are and the jerks and bitches are. I dress up as a nerd then see who treat me right for who I am and not just for my looks. Because if I looked like this on the first day of school everyone would want to be my friends and not show me the true them" Kim explained

"And that's why you're in advanced classes" Julie said

"SWAG" Jerry said as he put his arm on Kim and Jack glared at him and he slowly retracted his arm

"Love the idea, and you did find your true friends and me. So where do you want to go tonight?" Jack said as he put his arm around Kim's arm where Jerry had put his previously

"Surprise me and why does everyone like putting their arms around me? I mean I'm awesome and hot but seriously I'm not that short" Kim exclaimed

"Yes you are" Jerry and Jack said since they were 4 or 5 inches taller than Kim

"That's not fair" Kim whined as the four of them walked to their next class

**The End but with you didn't get it Jack and Kim get together in the end. **

**Review Please! :)**


End file.
